Delivery systems and methods for delivering a material to a target site during a medical procedure are known in the art. One such delivery system comprises a printhead having a plurality of nozzles through which material is delivered to a target site. A robotic arm positions the printhead relative to the target site. The printhead delivers the material to the target site through the nozzles when the printhead is in position.
Another delivery system comprises a delivery device adapted to dispense a biological material onto a target site. A positioning system positions the target site and the delivery device with respect to one another. A ribbon contains the biological material to be delivered to the target site. The delivery device emits a laser that delivers the biological material from the ribbon onto the target site.
During a medical procedure, however, there is a need in the art to track a position of a target site on a patient as well as to track a position of a delivery device and maintain the position of the delivery device in relation to the target site in order to accommodate movement of the patient during the medical procedure so that the material is delivered in desired patterns, flow rates, and the like with respect to the target site.